


i knew you were trouble (when you broke in through my window)

by neilwrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Flirting, Lust at First Sight, M/M, accidental break-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: A loud thump followed by the sound of glass falling to the floor wakes Erik up from where he was sleeping, peacefully,finally.“Hallo? Wer ist da?” he says, too sleepy to notice he’s not speaking English. He pulls on loose sweatpants from the day before and pads quietly to his living room, looking for potential weapons along the way.A slurred voice mumbles into the wooden floor next to the window, “How the fuck did I end up in Germany? Andrew, when the fuck did you move countries?”





	i knew you were trouble (when you broke in through my window)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catoutofabag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catoutofabag/gifts).



> prompted on tumblr: person A is drunk and accidentally breaks into stranger person B's apartment, thinking it's their friend's. hilarity/lust at first sight/whatever ensues.
> 
> i made it nicky/erik bc it's perfect for them and also bc i wanted to try out writing for them ^-^
> 
> ps excuse the meme title im too funny

A loud thump followed by the sound of glass falling to the floor wakes Erik up from where he was sleeping, peacefully,  _ finally _ .

“Hallo? Wer ist da?” he says, too sleepy to notice he’s not speaking English. He’s lived in America for three years now, and  _ yet _ , when he wakes up his brain tells him he’s still in Stuttgart. He pulls on loose sweatpants from the day before and pads quietly to his living room, looking for potential weapons along the way.

A slurred voice mumbles into the wooden floor next to the window, “How the fuck did I end up in Germany? Andrew, when the fuck did you move countries?”

The stranger lifts his head slowly and looks around. “I like what you’ve done with the place, though.”

When Erik finally gets a look at his face, he could slap himself for immediately thinking ‘ _ shit, he’s cute _ ’. He’s an intruder first, a cute boy second.  _ Focus _ !

“Andrewwww, why are you hiding from me?” The stranger attempts sitting up straighter and moves into a crawling position. “Hey, what’s this glass doing here?” 

He reaches out his hand to pick up a piece, and Erik just yells, “No, don’t!”

The stranger falls over --away from the glass, luckily-- and screams. “Holy fucking shit, dude! Who the shit are you?”

The stranger has pretty eyes-  _ Fucking focus, Erik. _

“My name is Erik. I live here. What’s yours?”

The stranger huffs and falls on his back, then maneuvers himself onto his side and leans his head on his propped up arm. “It’s Nicky, what’s yours?”

Erik waits a few seconds to see if he’s kidding. He’s not. “It’s… Erik.”

“Cute,” Nicky says, and leans his head back, clumsily showing off his… neck? It’s a nice neck, definitely. A very defined Adam's apple that makes Erik’s three A.M. brain think of very bad things.

“You are,” Erik laughs. “Tell me, where do you think you are, Nicky?”

“It would appear I am in Germany. Wie geht es, schöne Fraulein?”

“Your accent is atrocious,” Erik says, but laughs when Nicky pouts at the remark. “I’m sorry to say you’re still in the U.S.”

“Fuck,” Nicky says. 

Erik sighs at what he’s about to do next. “Hey Nicky?”

“God, why does my name sound so sexy from your mouth?” Nicky mutters. “Hmm, yes?”

“Do you have any weapons on you? Drugs? Alcohol?”

“No, no and yes.” Nicky burps. “But I drank it all, you can’t have any.”

Erik chuckles. “Okay. How about we get you cleaned up a little and then we can see about getting you home, huh?”

Nicky raises his arms in the air from where he’s lying on the floor. “Carry me?”

Erik figures a bridal carry will jostle him the least and takes him to his bathroom. 

“Hey, you’re naked.” Nicky says after Erik turns the bathroom light on.

Nu-uh, I’ve got pants on.”

Nicky looks down. “Shame.”

Erik helps him out of his jacket and notices Nicky is becoming a little more responsive than he was when he just snuck in his window.

“If I put you in the shower, will you drown?”

“I won’t if you join me,” Nicky grins and pushes himself up against Erik, feeling up his chest in the process.

Erik leans closer and whispers in his ear, “I don’t fuck drunk guys.”

Nicky pouts, and Erik can feel how much it affects him. “I’m not even that drunk anymore.”

“Oh good, so you can shower by yourself!”

“I see what you did,” Nicky squints. “Very unsmooth, Erik.”

“I’ll check at the door in five minutes to see if you’ve drowned yet.”

“Party pooper.”

When Erik is sure the water is running and he hears Nicky sing hoarsely and out of tune, he starts cleaning up the broken glass in the living room. A few minutes later, he hears “Erik!”

He runs over quickly but decides to knock at the last second. “Nicky?”

“Erik, I’m all naked without anything to wear.”

“What happened to your clothes?”

It’s quiet except for some sploshing sounds, and then “They accidentally got wet.”

Erik knocks his head against the door. “I’ll get you something. Please tell me you didn’t drown your phone.”

“I’m not stupid, Erik.”

After Nicky is dressed in sweatpants that are way too big for him, along with a t-shirt that falls off one of his shoulders (Erik suspects he’s pulling it down on purpose), Erik sits him down on his sofa.

“Can you call that Andrew? Or someone else to pick you up?”

Nicky shakes his head.

“Nicky,” Erik says, exasperated.

“I swear! Andrew is out boning Neil somewhere and Aaron is all married now and not even in this state.”

Erik has a hard time following. “Weren’t you looking for Andrew?”

“When?”

“When you broke into my apartment via the window.”

“That’s not how I remember it.”

“Nicky.” Nicky smiles angelically, and Erik knows for sure now something is up. “How drunk are you still?”

“Fine,” Nicky smirks. “Not very. I can get pretty wasted but luckily it wears off soon too.”

Erik rubs his hands over his eyes and sighs. “I think you should go--”

“No!” Nicky shouts, and Erik is grateful his upstairs neighbors are on holiday for a week. “I’m serious, I don’t have anywhere to stay.”

“What about Andr-”

“Andrew put a proverbial scrunchie on the door of our place. I’m sexiled.”

“And where do you live?”

Nicky walks over to the window. “Like… a block away? I know I walked from the house to here.” He looks back at Erik and smiles. “You’re still naked.”

Erik covers his nipples with his palms. “Focus, Nicky.”

“Please let me stay? I can’t go out there, I have no place to go and it’s dark and dangerous.” Nicky shoots him some puppy-dog eyes and Erik has always known he was a  _ weak bastard _ .

“Fine. You can have the sofa.”

“Please? I like to cuddle at night, otherwise, I can’t sleep.”

Erik yawns, and against his better judgment, he figures it’s easier to just give in.

“Alright. But,” he warns Nicky with his pointer finger poking him in the chest, “If you kill me in my sleep I will haunt you for eternity.”

“Some threat,” Nicky says, then gleefully claps his hands. “Yay, snuggle party! Please stay naked.”

“Behave, and I’ll make you some coffee in the morning.”

* * *

When the sun is high enough in the sky to illuminate Erik’s bedroom, Erik wakes slowly and with a body lying on top of him. To be fair, it looks like Erik has cuddled the body to his chest rather than the other way around.

“Hello stranger,” Nicky whispers as Erik’s eyes flutter open.

“Guten Morgen,” Erik says.

“I’m not drunk anymore,” Nicky announces.

Erik nods stupidly.

“And I’m still into you.”

“Okay.”

“I’ve been up for a while and since I couldn’t move, I thought I’d google something. Do you wanna know what?”

Erik nods, careful not to dislodge Nicky, who he’s still hugging close to his body.

“Kann ich dir einen blasen?”

The accent is still horrible, but all the blood is rushing to his cock, and Nicky immediately notices. He smirks.

“That a yes?”

Erik just nods, like an idiot. Again.

* * *

When Nicky falls on his back next to Erik, and he’s done playing with the come cooling on Erik’s stomach, he asks, “So, did I behave enough for coffee?”

Erik laughs loudly and pulls Nicky close enough to kiss. “Good enough for breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
